Техномаги
by Dzury
Summary: Для простого обывателя держать в руке степлер, что для феи - волшебную палочку...


Утро началось с приглашения на чай. От Регины.

Приняв заявление от миссис Грант о беспорядках на окраине и пообещав, что разберется с этим, Эмма смяла исписанный лист и бросила в переполненное ведро. Комок бумаги нарочито выкатился из-под стола шерифа. Отправив его в самый дальний угол кабинета, она откинулась на спинку стула:

- Мне 28 лет, Господи, чем я занимаюсь!

Со стоном Эмма принялась за работу. Отчеты делали ее жизнь «нормальной». Для простого обывателя держать в руке степлер, что для феи - волшебную палочку. Скоба пробила картон. Лист к листу. Шериф сшивала чужие истории, как Август книгу сказок на стареньком станке Джузеппе.

Миссис Грант напоминала ей старую фрейлину из сказки "Огниво" , может, той и была когда-то. Привычка гадать, кем являлись жители Сторибрука до проклятия, перенесшего их из сказочной страны в тихий городок штата Мэн, появилась у Эммы недавно, как и фраза «в прошлой жизни». Последняя как бы подводила черту между былым и настоящим, деля игральную колоду судьбы на две зеркальные части. Вот только миссис Грант уже никогда не помашет шерифу приветливо с балкона. Прошлое вернулось в ее жизнь на исходе самой жизни. Миссис Грант с вновь обретенной памятью и тридцатью годами, проведенными вдали от дома, не станет прежней интриганкой из сказочной страны - все меняется, правда, скованные сном жители Сторибрука это еще не поняли.

Кх ... согнутая скоба гильзой вылетела из затвора степлера. Эмма порылась в ящиках стола, ища новую «обойму», и выругалась. Закончились. Бросив взгляд на часы, шериф покинула участок.

* * *

Пара часов уличного патрулирования, и бензин на нуле. Скоро его даже в подземных резервуарах не останется. Это беспокоило Эмму не меньше, чем всплеск уличной преступности. И что потом, на драконах летать?

Предложение чуть не сорвалось с кончика ее искривленных губ, но тут Регина Миллс распахнула дверь. Рука так и зависла на пути к звонку.

- Вы рано, шериф.

Эмма кивнула - универсальный жест понимания, когда совершенно ничего не понятно. Только оказавшись в просторной и светлой гостиной, она почувствовала, как сильно заледенела. Ноябрь, бесснежный и ветреный, выстелил инеем улицы. А теперь о погоде ... О чем там еще беседуют в светском обществе, когда любые слова тоньше льда у полыньи? Королеве виднее.

- Чему вы улыбаетесь? - Спросила Регина.

- Мыслям, - невпопад ответила гостья.

Глаза воровато обшаривали гостиную мэра, бывшего мэра, поправила себя Эмма, зная, что это не поможет. Для семьи из двух человек дом был слишком большим. А сейчас Регина жила одна, и звук чужих шагов разносился по нему горным эхом артиллерийских снарядов.

- Не стойте на пороге, - вопреки устоявшемуся ритуалу, хозяйка повела Эмму прямо на кухню и протянула дымящуюся чашку. - Это поможет вам согреться. Я бы предложила, что покрепче, но вы ведь за рулем, шериф?

- А, точно.

Эмма посмотрела на травяной чай, потом на открытую коробку конфет и снова на хозяйку. Регина стояла, опершись о кухонную мойку, руки сложены на груди, взгляд бродил где-то поверх головы шерифа. Если она и нуждалась в Эмме, а ее потребность была очевидна, женщина надежно хранила это за сжатыми губами.

Размешав чай, шериф вытащила ложку и стала разглядывать. Говорят, мышьяк, окисляясь, отдает синевой. Но мельхиор был начищен до блеска ... или это фамильное серебро?

- Мисс Свон, - произнесла Регина, разбивая слова. - Если бы я хотела от вас избавиться, то придумала бы что-то более изящное. Кроме того, повторяться - не в моем стиле.

- Так в чем подвох?

- Вы шериф, вот и скажите мне.

Отлично, игра в гляделки. Засекайте время. Эмма сделала глоток, горьковатый привкус ромашки и шалфея обволок небо, тепло разлилось по пищеводу, согревая желудок. Непривычный вкус, но она могла к нему привыкнуть, со временем он даже понравился бы шерифу. Время ...

Регина переплела на груди руки. Ждать до Рождества она не собиралась. Смахнув со стола крошки, она села напротив Эммы.

- Сколько попыток у меня есть? Ну, хоть намекните.

- Читайте!

Ее ноготь постучал по опустевшей коробке «Ла-Рошель».

- Производитель. Дата выпуска. Состав, - она подняла глаза на Регину. - Здесь недопустимое количество калорий, поэтому мне надо арестовать кондитера?

Регина фыркнула:  
- Наш кондитер живет в Колорадо и скор на руку, изготовив эти сладости всего неделю назад. А теперь, - она поднялась со стула, нависнув над Эммой, - скажите мне, шериф, - и это раскатистое «р» скользнуло по ушной раковине блондинки, - как эти чертовы конфеты попали под магический купол Сторибрука Эмма успела свернуть фантик в трубочку и теперь перекатывала его между пальцев. Шуршание придавало словам таинственность.

- Раньше вас это не смущало.

- Раньше здесь не было магии. - Регина отстранилась, и ледяная пропасть снова образовалась между женщинами, придавив одну к земле, а другую к небу. - Коммуникации, мисс Свон! До того, как вы ворвались в мой город, поломав привычный уклад жизни и разрушив проклятие, существовала отлаженная сеть поставщиков, снабжавших Сторибрук всем необходимым. Всегда найдутся люди, готовые доставить все, что угодно и куда угодно - только плати по счетам. Люди, не задающие вопросов, люди, для которых волшебство существует лишь в фильмах Диснея, а потому бессильно перед ними. Почти как вы ...

Она замолчала, и Эмма поежилась от этого сомнительного комплимента.

- Когда меня отстранили от должности, думаете, этим кто-то озаботился? У Мэри Маргарет нашлись куда более важные дела!

Эмма снова кивнула, машинально, поймала себя на этом молчаливом признании и смущенно улыбнулась.

- Я старалась сделать Сторибрук независимым от прихотей погоды и политики. Поэтому у нас замкнутая производственная цепь и экономика. Фермы и заводы на шестьдесят процентов покроют потребности горожан. Кое-что можно создать с помощью магии. Но _это_ ... - Она брезгливо щелкнула по коробке пальцами, - это не отсюда . И я хочу, чтобы вы разобрались, в чем тут дело.

- С чего бы мне потакать вашим капризам?

- Потому что вы - шериф и обязаны заниматься такими вещами. Или вы желаете сделать наши отношения более официальными?

- Не стоит.

Эмма бы не удивилась, найдя в своем регламенте пару абзацев, написанных микроскопическим шрифтом или вовсе невидимыми чернилами, но уточнять круг своих обязанностей ей пока не хотелось. Рано или поздно шериф еще вернется к этому разговору. Они как два такси, мчащиеся навстречу друг другу по скоростной. Иногда двумя зелеными маячками на карте ночного города, имитирующими срочный вызов, иногда покореженными кузовами машин, разбившимися на мосту имени И. Бэнкса . Но всегда на разных полосах движения. Они встречались и расходились. Не друзья и не враги ...

Так почему же Эмма, не находясь более в подчинении или зависимости от Злой Королевы, взялась за ее дело? А ведь она взялась, причем по первому зову. Не потому ли, что в происходящем не видела ничего магического? Или всему виной осень. Зябкая и нерасторопная, она сковала город похлеще проклятия. Эмма посмотрела на дорогу. Редкие машины приветствовали шерифа клаксонами, разнося утренний туман, как сплетни. Вот за что она не любила эти маленькие городки - в них не спрячешься, даже от себя. Щемящее чувство чего-то неизбежного пристроилось к ней тенью, стоило только пересечь городскую черту. И сейчас наступало на пятки. С чего же начать? Эмма Свон не была Аланом Пангборном и даже не читала о его похождениях , но предположение, что виной всему мистер Голд, отпало сразу. Во-первых, она сомневалась, что человек его магического класса опустится до контрабанды, а во-вторых, ей до изжоги не хотелось видеть Румпельштильцхена, по крайне мере, пока она не зайдет в тупик.

* * *

Кондитерская располагалась прямо за кафе «У бабушки». Эмма заглянула туда в обед, проведя его в компании приветливой официантки.

- У тебя новое дело? - Оживилась Руби. - Можно с тобой?

- А смена?

- А чаевые?

Эмма проводила ее взглядом до кассы , достала из заднего кармана бумажник и положила пару купюр на столик. Руби незачем знать всех подробностей. С ее-то характером и неприязнью к Регине Миллс, головная боль, вызванная громкой отповедью подруги, Эмме обеспечена.

Нет. Шериф покачала головой. Пусть этот разговор останется между ними. И хотя женщины отметали все намеки на отношения, пуповина общего сына держала их крепче тюремных браслетов. Связь на крови. Они и вели себя как разведенная пара, только букетно-конфетный период ухаживаний и причины расставания выпали из памяти, оставив после себя лишь чувство неловкости и взаимной досады. Иногда Эмма задумывалась, а что же они потеряли?

- Чем могу помочь?

Донна Бишоп выскочила из-за прилавка, приветствуя нового посетителя.

- Эм ... конфеты, - Эмма откашлялась, достав из заднего кармана смятую обертку, и протянула ее продавщице. - У вас еще остались такие?

- Ох, нет, все расхватали. Приходите в четверг. - Донна помяла в руках фантик. - Могу я порекомендовать что-то еще? Вам на праздник или свидание? А может ... для себя? - Донна всегда пыталась предугадать желания клиентов.

- Для подруги. - Ответила Эмма, изучая прилавки со свежей, ароматно пахнущей выпечкой. Она никогда не была сладкоежкой. Сахарные пончики, вот, пожалуй, и все, на что хватало фантазии шерифа. - Новый поставщик?

- Старые запасы, - отмахнулась Донна. - У Рори большой склад за городом.

- Рори?

- Родрик Браун. Его брат владеет скобяной лавкой на соседней улице.

Шериф кивнула , пристально всматриваясь в овсяное печенье, точно пыталась сделать спектральный анализ:

- Не похоже, чтобы они пылились на складе.

- Наверное, ошиблись, маркируя, - Донна вырвала у нее из рук жестяную коробку с печеньем. - За всем не уследишь. В пекарне ставят дату изготовления на день вперед, чтобы покрыть затраты на дорогу. Люди неохотно разбирают вчерашний хлеб, хоть и понимают, что за день тесто само не поднимется, не испечется и не доберется до прилавка. Приходится учитывать мелкие факторы. Это же не преступление.

- На день?

- Или два ...

Шериф Свон знала, когда ей врут. Донна Бишоп лгала. А это значит, что, признаваясь в обмане покупателей, она пыталась скрыть нечто большее. Перекинувшись с продавщицей парой ничего не значащих фраз и купив печенье для Мэри Маргарет, Эмма поехала в школу, чтобы провести законные полчаса с сыном.

То, что Генри теперь жил с ней, ничего не изменило в их отношениях. Эмма по-прежнему чувствовала, что время, проведенное с сыном, краденое, и скоро ей придется предстать перед судом. За все надо платить. И пускай у них было все время мира, рутинная работа, огры и прочие магические шалости отрывали ее от семьи. Впрочем, Эмма никогда не была наседкой, и законные полчаса в день на общение с Генри было более чем достаточно. Только признать это - все равно, что голосовать за республиканцев в штате Мэн.

* * *

В Сторибрук вела только одна дорога, зато с дюжину из него: от тропок к мосту Троллей до широких просек, проложенных дровосеками прямо в лес. По одной из них они колесили с Августом в «прошлой жизни». Правда, Эмма большую часть пути провела, изучая царапины на кожаной куртке писателя, чем смотрела на мелькающую под колесами разметку. Но не зря же среди талантов Эммы Свон на первом месте стоял «поиск». Тот, кто ищет, никогда не потеряется. А новенькая GPS сделает из голубого воротничка настоящего бойскаута.

Проезжая мимо дома миссис Грант, третьего с конца, Эмма тут же вспомнила ее сбивчивый рассказ. Вот уже несколько ночей подряд старушке не давали покоя звуки, доносящиеся с пролеска. И свет. Короткие яркие всполохи, словно кто-то передавал сигналы на темную сторону или светлячки устроили стихийный митинг. Шериф не видела в том ничего подозрительного. Неподалеку располагалась автомастерская, где часто собирались любители «железных коней». Зная миссис Грант, не удивительно, если та скоро пожалуется на шумный говор голубей. Но раз склады располагались в том же районе, она решила уважить вздорную старушку.

Солнце собиралось на покой, когда шериф свернула на объездную дорогу. Осенью темнеет рано. Эмма глянула в зеркало заднего вида, и ее ослепили рукава фар. Она вывернула руль, уходя правее и под откос. Ветки царапнули и без того потрепанное крыло «Жука», сердце обгоняло мотор. Что-то упало на лобовое стекло. Когда женщина смогла оторвать руки от руля, идущая на обгон машина уже превратилась в точку.

- Святое ...

Решив пройти остаток пути пешком, Эмма выбралась из машины. Хребты ангаров всплывали из-за горизонта спинами левиафанов. Всполохи огня, дикого и живого, соперничали со светом фонарей. Ноги почти не чувствовали дорогу, настолько разбитой она была. Эмма прищурилась. ? Неужели кому-то пришла в голову похожая мысль «где интересно провести вечер в Сторибруке», или деятельность у ангаров не затихала никогда?

«Рокот, исходящий из недр земли», - вспомнила она слова миссис Грант и сняла револьвер с предохранителя. Кто знает, какую тварь приманили в эти края воинственные маги. Потом посмотрела на небо. Луна скрылась за кучевыми облаками, не давая определить свою фазу. Оставалось только надеяться, что до брачных игр оборотней еще далеко.

Вой ветра превратился в завывание гиены прямо у нее за спиной. Эмма отскочила в кусты. Ежевика. Целый лабиринт из колючих веток ежевики. Сейчас шериф с радостью променяла бы свой «Смит и Вессон» на отцовский меч.

- Регина, во что ты меня втягиваешь?

Тыльной стороной ладони стерев кровь , сочащуюся из поцарапанной щеки, Эмма подняла голову - хищные силуэты древних рептилий обступили ее. Глаза сверкнули желтым. Непроизвольно шериф выбросила руку вперед, сделав два коротких выстрела. Ответом ей был душераздирающий крик, но Эмма не обернулась узнать, был ли то человек или дикий зверь, а бросилась к «Жуку» и вдавила педаль газа. «Фольксваген» подпрыгнул на грунтовой дороге - гравий чиркнул о днище. Заработавшие дворники пытались стереть наваждение, а в ушах еще стоял заливистый перелай гончих.

Треск рации, как треск счетчика Гейгера, измерял ее панику. Эмма затормозила на перекрестке, уверенная, что под дорожным знаком увидит волка Грэма. Волка не было, как и машин на две добрых мили вокруг, но шериф стоически вынесла эти три минуты тишины прежде, чем зажегся «зеленый» и она свернула к бару Тони.

Несмотря на то, что в городе после десяти вечера ввели сухой закон, Лерой снова напился, и Эмма сомневалась, что виной всему яблочный сидр. Допросив страдающего похмельем гнома, она убедилась, что Тони торгует спиртным из-под прилавка, но пустить в свой погреб бармен отказался, потребовав ордер на обыск. И опять следы вели на заброшенный склад. От мысли, что туда придется вернуться, рука Эммы легла на рукоять револьвера. Та была чертовски холодной. Завтра ... может быть ...

Домой она вернулась за полночь, завалилась на кровать прямо в сапогах и сцепила замком пальцы в соломенных волосах. Серый со следами паутины и облупившейся побелки потолок не давал ответов, да и Генри опять пристал со своей Книгой, разбивая последние островки нормальности в ее жизни. Еще чуть-чуть, и она сама запишется на прием к доктору Хопперу:

- Расслабьтесь. Что вы видите?  
- Ничего, - ответила Эмма, лежа на кушетке.  
- Вас окружает пустота, - в интонации доктора нет и капли вопроса.  
- Может, мне просто открыть глаза?

Смех доктора , похожий на жужжание насекомых в высокой траве, превратился в металлическую трель будильника. Голова болела со вчерашнего. Эмма села на кровати. Кажется, ей снился сеанс психоанализа со сверчком, у которого были щеголеватые усы Карла Юнга и стянутое с носа почившего Зигмунда Фрейда пенсне. Где он их взял, оставалось загадкой.

Решив, что страх надо прижигать на корню, Эмма на скорую руку перехватила завтрак и вышла из дома. Ее порыв охладел при виде «Жука». Листва облепила лобовое стекло. Там же костлявой рукой торчала ветка ежевики. Уже очистив автомобиль, шериф замерла, глядя на заднее колесо со следами чьих-то зубов.  
- Доброе утро, мисс Свон. Хорошего дня.

Эмма кивнула, запоздало отметив Арчи Хоппера, ведущего на прогулку своего пса, поднесла руку к колесу и свела, пытаясь оценить прокусившие шину челюсти, потом обернулась. Пес Арчи был карликом по сравнению с этой тварью.

Новый день рентгеном прошелся по заброшенным складам и свалке. От шоссе к пролеску змейкой вилась объездная дорога, кто-то пытался заложить колею битым кирпичом и ссохшимися глыбами цемента. Колеса взрыли промерзлую землю. Вдоль импровизированной трассы пестрели столбики из негодных покрышек, раскрашенные в цвета «Формулы - 1».

То, что еще вечером казалось крадущейся во тьме нечестью, на поверку оказалось кустами черники и кузовами разбитых машин. Вот только в едком крапе ржавчины шерифу нет-нет, да и мерещились следы крови. И этот запах жженой резины. Покрышки до сих пор шипели, вызывая приступ дурноты.

Эмма обошла ангары. Двое парней выгружали коробки из «Форда», еще один полировал старенький «Мустанг», и свора псов, гнавшихся за ней вечером, виляя хвостами, выпрашивала у него еду. Шериф сделала несколько снимков на телефон. Дождавшись, пока все разъедутся, она отогнула лист железа, проржавевший в местах склепки со сваями, и проникла внутрь ангара.

Кислый запах плесени бросился в нос, а темнота - в глаза. Эмма чихнула. С мяуканьем одноухая кошка спрыгнула откуда-то сверху, с шипением выгнула спину и была такова. Шериф включила фонарик. Свет медленно рассеивался, вырывая из тьмы огромные бобины с проводами, отслужившие свой срок станки и стеллажи. С пола до потолка они были забиты коробками с маркировкой из Портленда. «Нужные вещи», «самое необходимое», как гласила вывеска на скобяной лавке мистера Брауна. Она вскрыла какой-то ящик.

Мало кто интересовался жизнью города, и речь не о сплетнях в газетенке Сидни Гласса или пересудах на школьных собраниях. Ну, кто станет злословить о топливных баках или товарах в бакалее? Другое дело, ссора Дэвида и Кэтлин Нолан на глазах всего города. Она вскакивает, опрокинув поднос прямо ему на колени, и кричит. Голос срывается на всхлипы. Кленовый сироп растекается на джинсах Дэвида. И что в этой сцене жутко неправильное: разбитые иллюзии или разбитая посуда? А может, кленовый сироп из Канады?

Легко сослаться на магию, но даже она не способна обеспечить процветание американского городка средней руки. Да и мэр Миллс не волшебник из страны Оз, чтобы наделить каждого мозгами, сердцем и храбростью, или хотя бы скобами для степлера.

Родрик Браун творил такие мелочи буквально из воздуха. Оставалось понять, магия это или фокус.  
Находиться в затхлом помещении стало невыносимо. Порывшись на стеллажах, она прихватила упаковку скоб в качестве улики и выбралась наружу. Раздался треск. Эмма обернулась, глядя на Шона. С гаечного ключа в его руке стекало отработанное масло. Шериф выхватила револьвер:

- Опусти эту штуку. Обещаю, мы всего лишь поговорим.

Парень повиновался. Стоя против солнца, он напоминал молодого Кристиана Слэйтера из «диких банд».

- Что здесь происходит?

- Ничего.

- Ничего?

- Ничего особенного. Мы просто катаемся, - пожал плечами Шон. - Местные не одобряют ночные гонки. Но этот город - скука.

- Просто катаетесь, - уточнила Эмма, глядя, как магический купол перерезает полотно дороги.

- Ага. Туда и обратно.

- А вот об этом давай поподробнее, - отобрав у Шона гаечный ключ, шериф подтолкнула парня к стоянке для картингов. - Это односторонняя дорога. Никто не может покинуть Сторибрук бесплатно, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

- Магия? - Кадык Шона задергался. - У меня ее нет, платить не надо.

- Каждый, кто покидает город, теряет память, - стояла на своем Эмма.

- Но не Вы.

- И не ты ...

Она буравила парня взглядом, пока Шон не сдался. В засаленной куртке и порванных джинсах было сложно узнать в механике сказочного принца. Он сел на канистру, показывая, что разговор будет длинным. Вдалеке слышался рев моторов.

- Все начиналось, как забава. После рождения малыша денег катастрофически не хватало, я стал подрабатывать механиком. Не знаю, как магия, но скорость опьяняет. Мы летали на этом ржавом железе, - он кивнул в сторону свалки с покореженными, сдавленными, обгоревшими остовами машин. - А потом нам сказали, что город под куполом и никто не может его покинуть. - Шон рассмеялся. - Я мог, потому что не знал об ограничениях, или купол здесь тоньше, чем везде ... А может из-за скорости. Когда спидометр шкалит-все стирается.

- Откуда ты знаешь Родрика Брауна?

- Рори? Он разводил гончих для королевской охоты у моего отца. Гонки в его крови.

- Его зверушки Она покосилась на резвящуюся у обочины свору собак . Свору породистых собак, поправила себя Эмма. Псы яростно раздирали какую-то тряпицу.

- Не хотел бы я встретиться с ними ночью, - взгляд Шона затуманился.

История королевского псаря была темной , как сочащаяся из разорванной глотки кровь. И Эмма не горела желанием узнать, какую роль тот сыграл в проклятии Злой Королевы. Из курса средней школы Эмма помнила, что на охоте погибло больше монархов, чем на всех войнах в эпоху Средневековья. Иногда охотник становился жертвой. Иногда ей казалось, что жители Сторибрука прокляты неспроста, и где-то там, в сказочной стране, беззубый старик сидит и смеется, свивая из травинок новое распятие. Кто сказал, что магия отрицает существование Бога?

- Значит, все дело в скорости?

- Слышите звук горна? - Шон улыбнулся. - В шуме моторов, в перестуке спиц, в гудении клаксонов ... Со временем мы ощутили дефицит разных мелочей: зубная паста, опрыскиватель для роз, батарейки. И если раньше в своих вылазках мы прихватывали кое-что на память, то теперь получали заказы на необходимые в быту вещи. И да, это стало приносить деньги, - он снова улыбнулся, щурясь от солнца. - Физика сильнее магии!

Эмма кивнула :

- Узнаю слова Мэри Маргарет.

- Белоснежка? - Шон взъерошил на голове ежик. - Слышал, она теперь заправляет в городе, хочет всех вернуть в сказочную страну ...

- Разве это плохо?

- Наверное, - он замолчал, упрямо глядя за горизонт. - Не все хотят обратно. Теперь, когда люди обрели память, многие боятся вернуться в свои кошмары. Например, Рори. В Сторибруке он получил второй шанс, туалетную бумагу и кабельное телевидение.

- И пытается жить одновременно в других мирах, - сказала Эмма.

- Как и Вы, - ответил Шон и добавил. - Мы еще не готовы уйти насовсем.

Эмма представила изрезанный бухтами Портленд , как набегающие волны бьются об острые камни, как пахнет океан перед грозой, и вздохнула. Мэри Маргарет это не понравится, ни ей, ни Прекрасному, ни даже Голду с Региной. У героев меча и магии появилась реальная оппозиция. И почему-то шериф думала, что в этот раз окажется не на стороне семьи.

- А твой отец? Он в курсе?

- На продаже цветов не проживешь.

Шон поднялся при виде синего «Шеви», на полной скорости несущегося сквозь купол. На долю секунды по лобовому стеклу пробежала рябь, словно от дождя или тумана, идущего в одном определенном месте. Шины взвизгнули, оставляя на асфальте две черные полосы, и вот уже седан вошел в поворот. За ним увязалась свора собак, лаем приветствуя хозяина. Поравнявшись с Шоном, водитель опустил стекло и протянул ему руку в перчатке. Очки в пол-лица и борода скрывали черты Родрика Брауна.

- Откуда?

- Вчера кто-то подстрелил Малыша, пришлось ехать к ветеринару в Бангор.

- Сильно? - Спросил Шон.

- Если найду, отправлю в собачий ад, - пообещал Браун и открыл дверь пасажирском сиденья, с которого, поскуливая, спрыгнул огромный бладхаунд и, прижимая забинтованную лапу к груди, заковылял к обочине.  
Сердце Эммы под звездой шерифа бешено забилось. Ей казалось, что пес узнает ее по запаху и набросится. Стоя на задних лапах, от земли до холки в нем было не меньше шести футов.

- Может, все-таки прокатитесь? - Предложил Шон, когда они снова остались одни.

И хотя Эмма знала, что с ней ничего не случится, преодолей хоть тысячу раз этот барьер, она испугалась. Испугалась, что не захочет вернуться из привычной реальности в мир драконов и Злых Королев.

- В другой раз.

Cунув руки в карманы, Эмма побрела к желтому «Жуку».

- Так Вы никому не расскажете? - Окликнул ее Шон.

- О том, что вы гоняете по ночам? Я, конечно, могу задержать тебя за нарушение общественного порядка, но камеру занял Лерой, а он не скоро проспится.

* * *

Эмма Свон поднялась по обледеневшим ступенькам, пытаясь удержать равновесие и скрыть за спиной маленький подарок. Пожухшая живая изгородь и листва на подъездной дорожке придавали дому заброшенный вид. Дверь открыли сразу.

- Доброе утро, шериф. - Регина поежилась от холодного ветра, хлынувшего с улицы в гостиную. - Думала, Вы обо мне забыли.

Эмма скинула куртку, оставляя морось за порогом:

- Вы не дали мне ни малейшего шанса.

- Не люблю ждать.

- Я заметила, - она протянула Регине коробку конфет и, не дожидаясь приглашения, прошла на кухню , - двадцать семь пропущенных.

- Могли бы и ответить.

- Телефон разрядился, - пожала плечами Эмма. - Если что, я на машине.

Регина Миллс поджала губы, встав у плиты. Ей хотелось кричать, ей хотелось задать кучу вопросов, начиная с Генри и заканчивая Снежкой, ей хотелось ругаться, как в старые добрые времена. Но она понимала, что правила игры изменились, и ей придется набраться терпения, чтобы получить желаемое. И эта новая манера мисс Свон отвечать на ее колкости кивком головы, отправляя всю силу их противостояния в песок. Будто это что-то могло значить.

Свист чайника нарушил мнимый уют тишины. Эмма в очередной раз подумала, как велик этот дом мэра и почему это ничуть ее не смущает. Она всегда обитала в съемных номерах, тесных и неуютных, но легко бы свыклась с мыслью жить в таком, ей бы даже могло это понравиться ... со временем.

- Итак, - Регина поставила перед ней дымящуюся чашку. - Вы разобрались, что здесь происходит?

- И да, и нет, - ответила Эмма.

- В каком смысле?

- Я пока не решила, стоит ли Вам говорить, - она сделала глоток, горьковатый привкус ромашки и шалфея обжог ее горло, и , развернув конфету, посмотрела на хозяйку. - Миндаль в шоколаде, я угадала?

- Если Вы думаете, что знаете обо мне хоть что-то, мисс Свон, то Вы ничего не знаете обо мне.

В глазах Эммы вспыхнули озорные огоньки. Ей нравилось дразнить Регину. Нравилось наблюдать ее силуэт, прячущийся за занавеской, как свет падает из окна на столешницу и вальс снежинок за стеклом. Пожалуй, она готова променять обеды «У бабушки» на эти камерные чаепития и игры в гляделки.


End file.
